


Shaving

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides to get shorter hair... on certain parts of his body. Jim has no choice but to watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> The Panther got tricked!!! Owlet is to blame for this little piece, so only post nice feedback to me. Send the rest to Owl! ;)
> 
> Oh, and this one is set somewhere down the road in the series. If you want, pretend it's near Kinks, but it's more likely closer to Sling. 
> 
> Thanks to Lori and Cedara, for comments and commas. Hm... they _should_ almost have the titles of permanent Panther betas, soon. Oh well. 
> 
> On to the WARNINGS: this is BDSM, guys. I mean it. There be kink ahead. If you don't like, don't read. Also, STD's doesn't exist with MY version of the guys. Be safe in RL.

## Shaving

by Panther

Author's webpage: <http://www.squidge.org/~theforest/aaboe/aaboe.html>

Author's disclaimer: The idea was Owlets, the words are mine, the rest belongs to all of us... or something like that.

* * *

I had planned this night for ages. He wouldn't know what hit him. Just the thought made me smile wickedly, even if there were no one around at all. 

I checked my equipment one last time. The dungeon was only dimly lit, and not many people were around on a weekday. That's why I'd chosen tonight as the night. Earlier in the day I'd checked with Simon about work and then dropped off the note at Jim's desk before going to Rainier. 

"Tonight, 8 pm, at Patrick's place. Be ready." 

No greetings, no professions of love. Not needed. This was not just about love, it was about something much hotter, much better... it was about sex and love in a wild mix. 

Ok, my bag. I grabbed the things inside and set them up on the floor, so they would be within reach of me, after I'd taken care of a little _problem_ first. And now I only needed Jim. 

As if on cue, the door opened and he stepped in, looking dangerous and hot. He had no clue. I _almost_ pitied him... almost. 

Greeting him enthusiastically with a deep kiss, I manoeuvred him over to a chair slightly behind him. He was aware of it, of course he was, and he followed my lead because he wanted to. God, I love that feeling... him doing what I want him to, _because_ I want him to, and he wants to obey me. Did that make sense? Doesn't matter. What matters is that now he's sitting down and looking at me slightly dazed. 

I was standing there, just looking at him, because he's a damn good sight and because I know it makes him nervous... not knowing what I want from him, or what I expect him to do. 

Finally I spoke. 

"Take off your shirt, slowly." 

Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he obeyed, teasing his own skin in the process, peaking his nipples. He dropped it to the floor, barely glancing after it. I knew, he ached to fold it neatly and put it in a pile next to the wall or something, but I hadn't told him he could move from the chair, so he couldn't do it. 

"Take the rest off too... slowly. Show me yourself, show me that gorgeous body of yours. Make me want you even more than usual." 

He looked at me a bit insecurely. I nodded to him. He unzipped and pushed his jeans down until his hips blocked the progress. Teasing his own skin had me gasping for breath, but he kept it up, still looking straight into my eyes. 

Lifting his hips slightly, he slid the worn jeans down to let them gather in a heap on the floor. I gulped a breath of air. When had it gotten so scarce? We didn't have _that_ many candles lit. 

He had gone commando today. 

He was already fully hard, wet tip beckoning to me. I couldn't help it, I _had_ to touch, just for a moment. 

Sliding over as well as I could on slightly unsteady legs, I reached out to him. Pinching his nipples made him gasp sharply. Dropping my hand down to grasp his cock made him release his breath in one big whoosh. 

A wicked smile curled my lips. I knew it, and I didn't care about it one whit. In fact, I wanted him to see it and know I had big plans for him. 

A look at his face solidified it. He knew my smile. He knew he'd hate me and love me in dizzying turns tonight, and he loved me for it. 

Releasing him, I grabbed the handcuffs from beside the chair. I held them up so he could see them, signifying to him that yes, he'd stay in this chair and no, he wouldn't be allowed to touch me at all. 

He nodded once, sharply, before putting his hands behind his back. 

Have you ever _really_ noticed the sound of handcuffs locking? It's such a fascinating sound... so hair raising, so erotic to the right person, so... final. It gave me goose bumps all the way down to my balls, as always. 

Grabbing a length of rope, I then kneeled down to tie his ankles to the chair as well. A tiny whimper while he tested how secure he was, was all the reaction he gave. 

He was very secured, not able to move without harming himself or damaging the chair. 

With a final kiss I withdrew from him, standing a few feet away from him, again just looking at my man. And what a man... hard muscles, gleaming skin in the candlelight, leaking cock calling to me and his eyes... god, I didn't even know they _could_ dilate so much. They were pure black. 

Keeping his attention was no longer a problem. I showed myself off to him, undressing to slow movements. In a way, I was dancing for him to the beat of my own heart. He moaned softly, and I could visibly _see_ him trying to scent me, taking in all parts of this show. 

He had seen nothing yet. 

Standing naked in front of him, I played with myself, and by proxy, him. Pinching my nipples just enough to harden them completely, raking my nails over my sides. I knew that even if I couldn't see the marks, he could. 

Grabbing my cock slightly, I gave a few quick pulls on the shaft, just enough to squeeze out a few drops. I took them on my index finger and smeared the liquid over his lips. 

"Taste me, pet." 

He did, moaning as the scent and taste of me penetrated him to the core of his being. 

Turning around, I grabbed the gynaecologist bench and dragged it a bit closer to him. Earlier in the evening I'd raised the back enough so it was in _just_ the right position for me. 

I grabbed the first of the items to be used this evening, a water basin with hot water. 

"I'm going to give you a different sensation later tonight. Can you guess what, my pet?" 

A mute shake. 

I wet down my entire crotch, dragging the washcloth sloppily over all hairy areas. Then I put the basin within easy reach, grabbed the straight razor and the shaving foam and jumped up onto the bench. Making myself comfortable, I looked at him again. 

"Can't you guess?" 

Again a shake. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, and here I thought you were the Detective of the two of us. I'm going to make myself completely naked for you." 

He gulped. I could see he liked that thought. He looked almost as if he was going to come on the spot. 

"Ah-ah! You know the rules: no coming until I tell you to." 

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master." 

Applying the foam to make everything slick and soft, I took a hold of my cock and bent it to the side. I'd gotten my erection under control... knives do that to me, so it was a bit easier grabbing hold of the wobbly parts of my anatomy. 

Using light strokes I took the easy parts first, over my cock. I had thought long and hard over what it would do to Jim, seeing me do this, but I'd forgotten to think of what reactions _I_ might have. I was quickly on the verge of spontaneous self-combustion. I'd _never_ thought the cold metal of a razor could feel so erotic and so scary. 

My cock got back to steel hard in, like, five seconds flat, no stops in between. 

My cock itself proved to be no problem. I stole a peek at Jim once in a while to make sure he was with me, and that he was enjoying himself. I had his undivided attention. Jim was panting through his mouth, eyes zeroed on my crotch and the action going on there. I could see him struggling unconsciously against his bonds, trying to lean further forward in the chair, straining to get closer to me. 

I admired my work... it looked rather strange, seeing all this hair on my chest and the feathered arrow starting below my navel taper down to... nothing. Just this bare area right above my cock. 

Then I proceeded to trickier parts. Now I was cleaning the razor even more often than before, needing to see what I was doing. I had no intention of neutering myself. 

My balls proved to be indeed tricky. The skin slipped and slid so easily that it was easy to overlook patches of hair. This was the reason why I hadn't clipped the hair before starting to shave. That way it was easier finding the hairs, even if it meant I had to rinse the razor so much more often. 

Feeling them roll around and trying to grab a hold strong enough to get to the areas turned out to be almost the heralding of the end for me. Only the thought of my and Jim's disappointment if I _did_ come, and the fear that I'd nick myself, or worse, cut myself, kept me from going over the edge. 

Finally, all skin on my balls was hair free, and smooth as a baby Sentinel. I couldn't resist the temptation. Looking directly at Jim I tugged on them, rolling them freely, jacking my cock very, very lightly. No need to go too far. 

"Do you like what you see, pet? Do you like seeing my skin instead of my hair?" 

A jerky nod. 

"Yes, Master, very much. You look more... naked, somehow." 

"It gets better, pet." 

That got his attention but good. His head snapped up and his eyes bored directly into mine, questions dancing in that look. I just smiled to him. I didn't think he was reassured by my smile. 

Leaving the razor in the water for now, I grabbed the foam canister again. Then I put up my legs in the stir ups and spread the cool foam generously. 

I twisted my upper body slightly, yoga _really_ does pay off, and got myself into a position where I could see what I was doing. 

Then I took hold of the razor again and went for the hairs on my perineum. Jim was practically holding his breath, only to let it out explosively at every stroke with the razor. 

"Breathe, my pet. Deep breaths, even in, even out, breathe." 

"Yes, Master," he gasped. 

"God, you're hot like this, Chief." 

He looked stricken for a second. 

"I mean, Master." 

I chuckled. He expected me to punish him for it, and yet he was being tortured already now. I decided that I'd come by myself the first time; that would punish him enough. I knew he had to be almost completely out of control to slip like that. 

"For that slip, I'll come once before I even think of letting you come. And it won't be now." 

He moaned deep in his chest, pained and painfully aroused. 

Feeling my way with my hands, I made sure I had gotten every last hair between my balls and my ass. Curling up even more, leaning forward until I was more or less resembling a crumbled pretzel, I looked at my handiwork. 

"Smooth..." 

A few quick scrapes, close enough to _really_ sensitive skin to make my skin pucker up in goose bumps, I shaved the skin around my hole. I dumped the razor into the basin and just let my hands feel the naked skin. 

"Really smooth. I feel more naked now. And younger. Would you like to touch? To feel with your own hands how smooth I am?" 

I chuckled as he strained even harder. 

"Oh, my poor pet... can't reach, hm? I'll just have to show you how smooth it is, let you hear it." 

I reached for the towel and wiped off all excess moisture, leaving my skin only slightly damp. Dropping the towel, I ran my fingers teasingly up and down my crotch, from my balls to my ass and back again. 

Grabbing the vitamin E cream to the side of me, I squirted out a generous amount onto my fingers and started rubbing it onto my bare skin. 

Shivers raced through my body, the feeling of just my own fingers on my once hairy skin was incredibly erotic. Circling my fingers teasingly around my hole made him gasp, tugging on my balls made him strain forwards. When I rubbed it onto my cock I thought for sure he'd forget himself and just come. 

I decided to play slightly nice. Not much, but a bit. 

I grabbed a firmer hold of my cock with my slippery hand, jacking harder. With my other hand I searched, and found, my entrance and plunged a finger in. Jim watched, mouth agape, breath coming in hard pants. 

Soon one finger wasn't enough, and I let it get company from a second one. Curling up even tighter, I switched between watching him and watching me finger fuck my own ass. 

I could feel desire knotting in my guts, and knowing he was watching only twisted the knot tighter. Feeling the smooth skin on my balls and cock also didn't hinder anything. I watched, really watched, my own crotch: hairless, smooth. I looked like a youngster if you discounted a couple of things: the size of the cock sprouting from my groin and the hairs on my chest and belly. 

Gasping for breath, I felt the end coming... literally. 

"Almost there, Jim... can you smell it? Can you see it? I'm co- coming, Jim... NOW!!!" 

I felt my ass contract on my own fingers as I milked the come out of my cock. On impulse, I opened my mouth, sticking out my tongue, and caught a few of the spurts. I tried to aim, but not for the first time I found that my cock followed its own head. Stubborn thing that it is. 

Relaxing, I leaned back, pulling out my fingers and squeezed my spent dick lovingly. Then I looked up at Jim again. His eyes were wild, and I don't think he'd realized he was growling. I smiled the sexiest smile I had at him. 

"Can you handle it, my pet? Do you need to safe word?" 

He shook his head forcefully. 

"Just... don't leave me hanging too long, ok?" 

I laughed. I couldn't help it. 

"I wouldn't exactly call you _hanging_ , Jim!" 

The humor was lost on him. His eyes were riveted to my ass. I could see his nostrils flare every so often, taking in the scent of my musk, my semen, my sweat. It was probably mixed with the herbal scent from the foam and the cream. I didn't think he cared one whit about those; he was after me! 

His hunger stirred mine. I knew he could see every little twitch in my cock. I knew my entrance was gaping slightly, and I could feel it winking at him. I jerked at my cock, helping it on its way back to strength. 

"You want this, Jim? Or do you want my ass? Tell me," I commanded him. 

His growls increased in strength, but he didn't say a word. 

"Tell me, or you'll have to stay in the chair all night. Can you handle that? Seeing me this close, knowing that with a few words you could have what you want or not get it?" 

"No..." 

His voice was so thick I hardly recognized it. 

"Your ass, _please_!" 

"What's my name, pet?" 

"Master. Please, Master." 

I smiled and jumped down off the bench. 

"That's my pet. Such a good one too!" 

Standing in front of him, I let him drink his fill of my scents. I was just out of reach of his mouth; I knew he'd come if I let him taste me. I didn't want that to happen. 

"Dial down your touch." 

"Wha?" 

"Dial down touch, Jim." 

I let my voice turn at once sharp and into the Guide voice. The combination was almost lethal to him. He obeyed immediately, resulting in his body ceasing to shiver. My eyes widened a bit at the sight. I _had_ to remember that voice combination if it was this efficient! 

I grabbed the cream from the bench and leaned over to lube him up. This was going to be good... for both of us. His shivers started again as I touched him, and I soothed him with nonsense words. 

All the while I was gently jerking myself, keeping the heat up, so to speak. 

Deeming us both ready, I walked closer to him, keeping my legs on either side of his. I pushed his shoulder back and leaned in to devour his mouth. He tasted... wild. Like I sometimes imagine the panther must taste, green and raw and fresh. This did nothing to calm neither him nor me, but I craved his mouth and took it. 

He gave it and the rest of him with it. 

"Mine," I growled when we finally parted for air. He shivered harder. 

Leaning in closer, I held my throbbing cock rest against his smooth chest, then started painting circles around his nipples with my leaking head. His mouth was working but no sound came out. Inside I was cheering. I'd finally brought him to this point: where he's so hot that he can't even growl. 

After I'd had my fun with that I shifted my hips inwards and let go of my cock, so I was now flat against his chest with everything from my belly button to mid thigh. 

"Feel how smooth it is, pet?" 

He was now back to whimpering again. I liked that. 

Raising slightly up and down, I dragged my balls on his stomach. I'd almost forgotten how sensitive I'd become from the shave, but I soon remembered. It felt like electricity sparking my balls with small flashes of pleasure. 

Moaning deep in my throat, I let myself slide all the way down to sit just above his throbbing cock. Wiggling a bit from side to side, I worked my ass over his length, feeling the head nuzzling at my entrance. At the same time I massaged my own cock and balls on his tight abs, driving us both crazy with the sensations. 

Feeling the time had come to just _do_ something about it, I lifted up again, enjoying his protesting moan. He didn't utter a single word... he knew well enough that I'd continue teasing him if he said anything. 

I positioned myself, keeping his eyes looking straight into mine. He only blinked when I sank down to the hilt in one smooth slide. I leaned in for a kiss, giving us both the time to adjust. Neither of us like the pain of me holding him too tight, or him filling me too much. 

Both of us relaxed, I started to move. Somehow I knew that he'd turned touch even lower, but I didn't call him on it. I certainly didn't have a problem with him wanting to last longer. 

At first slowly, but then more forcefully, I fucked myself on his cock. I took great care to rub my smooth ass and crotch over his skin on every stroke and especially when he was fully in me. In the beginning, I did it mainly to tease him, but then I realized how fucking GOOD it felt, and kept it up. 

God, how I kept it up. The pleasure zipped along my nerves, pooling in my entire groin area, but centered in my cock and my ass. I wasn't going to last much longer. 

I told him so. That made him shiver harder than ever, and I could feel him grow larger in me. 

I leaned back, grasping his shoulders tightly for balance and searched for the right angle. 

There. 

Crying out my pleasure, I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand watching this any more. It was too much, far too much. 

"Look at me, pet. See what you cause in me. See me," I almost sobbed. 

He throbbed deep in me, making me ride him harder, rubbing even harder against my prostate. 

"Oh GOD! Jim, turn your touch back up, turn it up, now, now, now... God, I'm so _close_!" 

Bucking as much as he could, Jim went absolutely wild underneath me, straining to get all of him inside me; at least it felt like that. His sounds... he was _wild_... the panther unleashed but tamed. 

I slammed down, hard, on him, deliberately angling just so his cock would be right on target for my hot spot. 

**"NOW!"**

Howling, I clung to him, dragging my legs up to caress his sides while my hands clawed his shoulders. As if from far away, I heard a loud roar. Only when I felt the throbbing in my ass increase did I realize that it was Jim, straining in orgasm. Riding out the waves and clenching on his cock to make it better for him, I followed him through, taking care that he stayed with me all the time. 

Slumping, I feebly patted his shoulders, petting my way down to hold his biceps. 

"You ok, Jim?" 

No answer. 

I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes tightly closed and head bowed towards his heaving chest, he was a sight. Drenched in sweat and come he looked good enough to eat. I smiled at the thought. Not now. Maybe later, when we were home and revived. 

First, I though had to get him back to the here and now. 

"Jim, can you hear me? Come back to me, man." 

He sighed deeply and slowly shook his head. 

"You can't hear me?" 

He nodded just as slowly as he'd shook. 

"You ok, man?" 

"No.... far better, Chief." 

Then he snapped up his head and looked worriedly at me. 

"Easy, man. We're out of play. No rules right now. Relax." 

I soothed him with touches to his chest and throat, showing him with lazy doodles that I was anything but a stern Master right now. He relaxed even more. Then he tried to lift his arm, frowning when he realized he was still cuffed. 

"Hang on, I'll get it." 

I started to lift, but he stopped me. 

"If unlocking me means you have to get up, don't bother. I can live with the cuffs on for now." 

"You sure?" 

Again this tiny little nod, speaking volumes of exhaustion and satisfaction. 

For a while I indulged him, enjoying the feeling of still being connected, his cock slowly softening inside me. In the end, it couldn't last. I got too uncomfortable and just had to move a bit. As I did, my body kissed his dick goodbye and released it. We both sighed at the loss. 

Wobbly getting to my legs, I retrieved the keys to the cuffs from around my neck, and went around him to unlock the cuffs. As soon as his wrists were free he brought them around to rub lightly. 

"Sore?" 

"A little. I strained a bit too hard for my own good, I think." 

He looked adorable, the way he was sitting now: very pale blush painting his cheeks and a shy smile on his face. He knew exactly how out of control I'd made him. 

Kneeling down in front of him, I released his ankles and rubbed them gently. He hadn't pulled too hard on the ropes, only a slight reddish band around the ankles, nothing else. 

Standing up, I extended my hand to him, inviting him to stand with me. He did so, not swiftly, but without a hint of resentment or anything but happiness and love on his face. We hugged for a long time, then we kissed. Soft, loving kisses, not intending to take this anywhere. 

"Shower first, then go home, or do you want to shower there?" 

He looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"Let's go home, take a shower there." 

Pausing for a moment, he shot me a shy glance, then continued, "Will you make love to me tonight? Please?" 

My heart melted. 

"Of course. I love you. I love you when you're my beloved, just as much as I love the other sides of you. My partner, my Sentinel, my love, my pet. Let's go home, love." 

And we did. 

* * *

End Shaving.

 


End file.
